Missing moments  5ème partie : Lucky
by Misao-chan3
Summary: Missing moment du tome 6  Traduction de LavenderbrownRon angoisse à l'approche de son prochian match de Quidditch. Venez découvrir ce qui a bien pu le motiver


_**Part Five: Lucky – Chanceux**_

- Bonnes conditions, disait Ginny en se servant du café. Un peu trop ensoleillé, peut-être.

- Dommage que McLaggen ne soit pas là pour nous donner des conseils, marmonna Peakes.

- Oui, son idée de ne pas voler en plein soleil était vraiment ingénieuse, dit Demelza d'un air sarcastique en prenant du bacon.

- Et bien, jouer dans cette équipe c'est intéressant, remarqua Coote, d'un ton optimiste. C'est comme si cela en était une différente à a chaque fois.

- Pas de chance pour Harry, par contre, grogna Dean et Ginny lui lança un regard méprisant.

- On est contents que tu sois revenue, Katie, annonça Ginny.

- Je suis contente d'être revenue, dit Katie de bon cœur.

Ron les entendait à peine. Il se força à manger, priant pour ne pas que son petit-déjeuner remonte. Mais les cinq ou six fois où il avait vomi cette semaine l'avaient légèrement affaibli et rendu un peu malade et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand la Coupe de Quidditch était en jeu et que Harry comptait sur eux.

Pauvre Harry, coincé dans les cachots avec Rogue. Ron espérait juste que Dean serait à la hauteur dans son poste de Poursuiveur, que Ginny sois prête à être performante comme Attrapeuse et que la tension entre eux deux ne cause pas de problèmes. Dean avait été d'une humeur taciturne toute la matinée mais, au grand soulagement de Ron, celui-ci semblait content d'aller voler.

Ils continuèrent de manger, oubliant leur nervosité en faisant quelques blagues, essayant d'ignorer les jacassements provenant de la table des Serdaigle. Ron s'apprêta à prendre du café mais changea d'avis, il n'avait pas besoin d'être encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se versa alors un peu de jus de citrouille et l'avala d'un trait avant d'en recracher la moitié sur lui.

- Ca va, Ron ? demanda Ginny, l'air inquiet.

- Ca va, mentit Ron.

Il aurait souhaité avoir une bouteille de Felix Felicis sur lui. Tricherie ou pas, il n'avait jamais autant désiré avoir de la chance. Soit ça ou alors un bon énergisant pour calmer les papillons dans son ventre. Quelque chose !

- Et si on y allait ? proposa Katie qui, étant la senior, avait accepté le titre de capitaine pour la journée.

L'équipe grogna son accord et Ron se sentit se lever pour les suivre hors de la Grande Salle et se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les yeux de Ron parcoururent les alentours à la recherche d'Hermione mais il restait encore une demi-heure avant que les élèves n'arrivent au stade. Il aurait juste aimé la voir avant de descendre petit-déjeuner. Même un simple sourire de sa part et cela l'aurait détendu un peu…

Ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires et mirent la vitesse supérieure. Personne ne parla et Ron leur en était reconnaissant. Il passa un temps fou à vérifier et à revérifier les brindilles de son balai. Katie appela enfin tout le monde.

- Salut l'équipe, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas officiellement Capitaine et je ne suis pas douée pour les discours d'encouragement. Harry nous a donnés beaucoup de stratégies sur lesquelles travailler alors je ne vous ennuierai pas avec ça non plus. On va y aller et on va écraser Serdaigle, comme l'an dernier, ok ?

- Ouais ! crièrent Coote et Peakes à l'unisson.

- Bien dit ! dirent Ginny et Demelza.

Dean grogna pour approuver et Ron leva faiblement le poing. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de la foule s'éparpiller dans le stade, sur les gradins.

- Nous sommes la meilleure équipe de l'école, dit Katie. Allons nous dégoter encore une Coupe pour que je parte avec style, d'accord ?

- OUAIS ! crièrent six voix.

Ron réussit à articuler un cri étrange. La foule dehors se faisait plus bruyante. Il ressentit une nouvelle vague de nausée l'envahir. Il se leva rapidement.

- Ron ? demandèrent Ginny et Katie en même temps, l'air inquiètes.

- Je reviens tout de suite, haleta Ron avant de se précipiter hors de la tente.

Il courut jusqu'à un endroit plus calme, sous les tribunes des Gryffondors, et là, il prit une bonne douzaine de profondes inspirations, se forçant pour ne pas régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Il ressentit le goût de sa bile et grimaça, il prit alors un bonbon à la menthe dans sa poche et le mangea rapidement, en espérant que cela ne ferait pas empirer l'état de son estomac.

- Ron ?

Il se retourna et vit la providence personnifiée.

- Hermione…

Elle avait accroché à son pull une rosette rouge et or et ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval lâche. Ce qui retenait ses cheveux perdait de son emprise car des boucles s'en échappaient de tous côtés.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, dit Ron et, en effet, il se sentait vraiment mieux. J'avais juste besoin de me vider un peu la tête avant le match. Mais je suis content que tu sois là, ajouta-t-il en se sentant assez courageux pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Vraiment content.

Elle rougit et Ron ne la trouva que plus belle.

- Bien, dit-elle. Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne chance vu que, la dernière fois, je n'avais pas pu.

- Merci, dit Ron en lâchant ses mains pour se recoiffer nerveusement. Je vais en avoir besoin. J'aurais aimé avoir du Felix Felicis…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Ouais, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose, dit Ron en se tortillant les mains. Je… C'est la Coupe, Hermione. C'est l'équipe de Harry et il est coincé en retenue avec Rogue et si je gâche tout pour l'équipe et Harry…

Il aurait continué de parler si Hermione ne l'avait pas interrompu en le serrant dans ses bras. Il se sentit vidé d'un mois entier de nausées et de tensions tandis qu'il lui rendait son étreinte. Il aurait souhaité la tenir longtemps dans ses bras, il aurait souhaité pouvoir faire son travail de Gardien dans cette position, tenant Hermione d'un bras et dévier le Souaffle de l'autre

Elle se recula.

- Tu t'en sortiras très bien, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Et alors que Ron croyait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour lui remonter le moral, elle le fit.

Elle l'embrassa.

Sur la bouche.

Son cerveau et son corps passèrent alors la vitesse supérieure. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis sa rupture avec Lavande. Ron ne pensait pas qu'Hermione voudrait d'une relation glaciale et lente mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à cela. Ils avaient été tous deux si occupés par leurs cours et leurs devoirs de préfets (Hermione aurait préféré réduire en esclavage un elfe de maison plutôt que de laisser Ron lui voler des baisers pendant une patrouille) que des opportunités ne s'étaient tout simplement jamais présentées. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'Hermione en créerait une mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait. Non seulement elle était la fille la plus intelligente du monde, mais en plus elle utilisait son cerveau pour avoir des idées REELLEMENT importantes, comme embrasser Ron sur la bouche avant son dernier match de Quidditch de l'année.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et légères contre les siennes et c'était mille fois, non, un million de fois mieux que le baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui avait offert l'année passée. Il oublia soudain tout du Quidditch. Qui pouvait se préoccuper de Quidditch en embrassant Hermione ?

Elle mit fin au baiser aussi vite qu'elle l'avait créé. Elle avait les yeux brillants et il savait que les siens devaient être perdus dans le vague. Elle sourit.

- Bonne chance, dit-elle avant de repartir d'un pas rapide vers les tribunes.

Ron la regarda partir, se sentant comme désespéré. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle revienne. Il aurait aimé qu'ils continuent à s'embrasser…

- Et avant le match d'aujourd'hui nous devons, bien sur, présenter les équipes, dit une voix rêveuse et distante.

Ron cligna des yeux. Il se sentait confus. Il grogna.

Super. Maintenant comment était-il censé se concentrer sur le match ? Il avait l'impression que son cerveau avait été brouillé par un sort. Il avait le tournis. Et Hermione croyait l'avoir aidé en l'embrassant avant un match ? Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ses lèvres et son odeur et ses cheveux et…

- Te voilà ! dit une voix impatiente. Ron leva les yeux et vit Ginny. On y va, idiot ! Luna vient d'appeler les Gryffondors et on aurait l'air idiots d'arriver sans notre Gardien. Tu n'as pas envie de frimer devant cet abruti de McLaggen ?

- McLaggen est là ? demanda brusquement Ron.

- Bien sur qu'il est là, répondit Ginny. J'ai demandé à McGonagall de garder un œil sur lui. Il a dit qu'il pourrait essayer de tous nous jeter un sort, il était trop furieux d'avoir été viré de l'équipe. Alors allons-y.

- Ouais, dit Ron en se concentrant de nouveau totalement sur le Quidditch.

Bon, d'accord, une petite partie de son cerveau se remémorait toujours Hermione en train de l'embrasser et une autre partie imaginait joliment un McLaggen au regard noir tandis que lui, Ron, rattrapait Souaffle sur Souaffle.

Oh oui, Ron était prêt. Il rejoignit l'équipe. Ils se rassemblèrent sur le terrain et décollèrent, rencontrant les Serdaigle vêtus de bleu. Ron accéléra vers les buts mais seulement après avoir inspecté les tribunes des Gryffondors. Effectivement, il y avait McLaggen qui le regardait haineusement, et quelques mètres plus haut, assise près de Neville et de Seamus, il y avait Hermione, portant sa rosette et tenant un petit drapeau de Gryffondor. Elle lui offrait un sourire des plus radieux. Ron avait la nette impression que ce sourire ne lui était destiné qu'à lui et son cœur se gonfla. Il n'y avait plus de trou dans sa poitrine maintenant.

Il joua le meilleur match de sa vie ce jour-là, et Gryffondor gagna quatre cent cinquante à cent quarante, et remporta la Coupe pour la deuxième année consécutive. Ron était tellement ravi de cette victoire, ravi du regard furieux et de la mine déconfite de McLaggen, ravi qu'Hermione lui saute au cou pour lui crier « Tu as été génial, Ron ! » tandis que la foule descendait des tribunes pour saluer l'équipe, que cela ne le dérangea pas tant que ça lorsqu'il vit Harry rejoindre la fête avant d'embrasser Ginny en plein milieu de la Salle Commune.

En fait, Ron se rendit compte que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Hermione lui sourit de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui accordant son sourire « Pour Lui Seulement » qui semblait suggérer qu'il ne se passerait pas trop de temps avant qu'il puisse l'embrasser dans une pièce remplie de monde. Ron se rendit compte que même un stock à vie de Felix Felicis n'aurait pas pu lui faire vivre une aussi bonne journée.


End file.
